inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Guywithafedora
Welcome, Guywithafedora! Hello, and welcome to the Inheritance Cycle Wiki (Inheriwiki for short). Thank you for ' '! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and Inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Inheriwiki. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *'Inheriwiki chat (#Inheriwiki)' - a great place to go for real-time conversations with other Inheriwikians, great if you have vandal issues, or need to ask a question, and get an answer fast. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Help desk. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. -- Gilderien (Talk) 21:40, February 20, 2012 Howdy See the reply on my talk page.--Gilderien Talk| 21:26, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey! How's it going? I heard you were new here. I would be editing more, but I am sick as a dog right now. :/ I'm living for my 22:34, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing Fedora. First is, if you are unsure of some code or want to know how to do a certain thing, look in Wikia Help, or go on the Community Central chat. Second, if you are testing out a new template, go to Inheriwiki:Sandbox. Third, have fun. I'm living for my 23:18, February 22, 2012 (UTC) You put this code to get different things. That is another thing. If youy edit a page and look at the code, then you can sort of piece it out. :D }} See if you can figure out what each one means. ;) Wyvern Rex. 14:41, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Got it figured out? Wyvern Rex. 14:41, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Greetings Hey, I'm Specialk16. Sorry I didn't get to say my greetings sooner, but I am in Washington DC for a school trip as of right now (you can check thundershadow's talk page for our discussion on DC). I just want to say hello, it seems you have been talking to numerous users already. You can ask me anything if you need help. I look forward to working with you. Until then, --Wyvern Rex. 14:41, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I dunno. Probably, Beginner: Er... WTF is a Oromis? Intermidiate: I can say the plots of all 4 books! Advanced: I can tell which chapter is from which book! :D Wyvern Rex. 14:41, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, I'm Wyvern, administrator and book collector. I've just edited to close those nowiki tags. I see that you have an interest in Star Wars. Just the films, or do you enjoy the EU as well?--Wyvern Rex. 14:41, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :The good thing about the EU is that, by now, it's so large that George Lucas can't release a new edition of it every couple of years. I've got the first of the Darth Bane novels, Path of Destruction. Have you ever read the Phantom Menace novelization? It's by the famous fantasy author Terry Brooks and is where much of the information about early Sith history first appeared, indeed Brooks apparently spent an hour talking to Lucas over the phone to get the details right. The new edition, for the 3D re-release, also includes a short story from Darth Maul's perspective as he begins to wonder who his master really is and whether the Rule of Two may have been broken. :I like aspects of the EU that remind me of my favorite space operas, which were never the ones about the crew-cut competent guys. I enjoy the tales of the down-on-their-luck spacers in an underground future with high-tech and low-life, coming up against the Galactic Empires and alien hegemonies; books like The Centauri Device or Nova, part of the new kind of space opera which would ultimately give us Star Wars, are among my personal favorites of the genre. As such, tales of bounty hunters and Jedi in hiding tend to appeal.--Wyvern Rex. 12:47, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ::A Force Unleashed adaptation would give me a reason to obtain an interest in musicals, but the plan falls down on one point, namely, how would Vader sing? Also, have you read any Matt Hughes?--Wyvern Rex. 17:33, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Rap seems to be a better idea but I may have come up with the best: breakdancing Sith Lords. (cf: The fight between Vader and Starkiller reinterpreted as a dance-off, Wyvern, unpublished monograph) That is all. No, wait, it isn't, I've still got to do my advertising. (Conan review coming soon!)--Wyvern Rex. 09:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Musical Really? Have you considered the musical arrangement? Brass, woodwind or theremin? Who is the singer? Enlighten me.--Wyvern Rex. 16:30, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :OK, so that's a classic cold open. Two people, on a stage, fighting to music. How do you follow it up? Do you go directly to the young Starkiller sequence? You need something big emotionally. Look at what John Williams did. The "Final Duel" sequence in ROTJ is set to comparatively sedate yet still dramatic music. If we have this as the opener but then return to it at the end with a different, more poignant arrangement wou could really emphasise the emotional differences.--Wyvern Rex. 16:42, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Please could you put the lyrics on my talk page. Thankyou.--Wyvern Rex. 16:51, April 3, 2012 (UTC)